back and forth
by sweetmadien13245
Summary: This is a story about inu-yasha and kagome about their life going back and forth
1. Chapter 1

prog(

My story is about inu-yasha and kagome the way i have written the story is it is about they past

and future together it will go bnack and forth from the good times to the bad.

It detailes about them defeating naroku and other fows and also how they try to raise there son

if you do not like my way i write then im sorry this is my first time


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome -inuyasha story - all changes after a life is brought into the world. He cant protect him his own flesh and blood

3 years later - "Please inu-yasha stay we can figure it out together" kagome pleaded to him as the crying of an

infint was heard in the next room. "No I cant kagome what happens if i cant protect you and the pup" I almost hurt

u last time like when I went demon and you where still pregnant." Inu-yasha put his hand to his head trying to

hold back the tears of saying goodbye to his true love and his son. As his son wailed kagome said "why!!"

"did I do something wrong" "Am i not suposse to be with you and to have our son". She began to cry

"I love you Inu-yasha so please dont leave us" she tried to walk up to him but inu-yasha kept backing up he

looked up at her tears in his eye. "No I cant " he shook his head "go to our son Kagome he needs you". kagome let

some tears go as she went in to there sons room and picked him up making him com down

but when kagome came back out Inu-yasha he was gone.. "No" she said begening to cry she ran to the door

yelling his name but nothing. she droped to her knees cring out "COME BACK".......................

4 years passed since inuyasha left kagome watched her 4 year old boy kioshi jump around with his ball.

she looked at her son only seeing inu-yasha how she wanted her true love back

but in her heart she didnt know where he had gone or would he come back she remembered back when

they first started showing there feeling even with naroku around ...... 


	3. Chapter 3

She had remembered inuyasha asking for her to come for a walk with him. they walked and talked about lots of things

When they had reach where inuyasha had walk with her to. It was a beautiful clearing trees suronding it.

It was sucluded with red and yellow flowers

sitting in the middle was a small picnic. she was in shock she had never seen inu-yasha act

like this was this real or was it a dream.

she looked over at inuyasha who was staring at her "well what do you think" he asked her "I oh my god

I love it Inuyasha" "but why did you do all this?" kagome said. "Well you know sango and miroku are in the

hut together so I thought it would be nice just you and me". He said taking her hand and walking

her over to the blanket. Kagome could see pinapple , mango , rice , fried fish and ramen.

she sits down in front of inuyasha. "Well do you like it" he askes "oh yes inuyasha I love it" he hands her a cup

of water. He then takes some rice and hands it to kagome. "So kagome what are you going to do once naroku is dead

and when we have the full jewel." "What will be ur wish"

"I dont know" she said fidaling with her food I dont know "I guess that maybe I would

give it to you" she said smiling at him. He looked down "You know that it would just turn me full

demon even if I didnt want to it would still turn me.""I wont kagome because I know I would only

hurt you and our friends and I wont". He then looks up at her with hurt in his eyes where filled

with remorce for inuyasha how she just wanted to hug him "oh inu-yasha you would never hurt me or any one els".

Inuyasha looks up and smiles taking his hand and places it on her cheek leaning in and kissing her.

Kagome is shocked at first then she kissed him back cuping his pull back needing air looking at

each other smiling he puts his head agenst hers "should we be doing this" kagome asked

inuyasha pulled back and looked at her but kagome had her head down "WHAT" he said to her

"what do you mean kagome dont you under stand i did all this" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"but you love kikyo I know you do" she then started to stand up. inuyasha

grabbed her hand she looked back at him she saw some tears in his eyes "I dont love her anymore I only love you"

she began to cry more throwing her head in to his chest crying he held her smiling "I will never leave you". 


	4. Chapter 4

she didnt know how long it had bin that she was sitting there under the tree watching her

son play."Mommy' "Mommy" she looked up and saw her son laughing and waving at her. she smiled back and laught

she new some day he would ask her about his dad and she didnt know what she would tell him. what to say

inuyasha was scared about hurting them both but she still wished in her heart that he was here.

she new he was still alive her mate mark was still on her neck and she could fell it every day.

As nightfall came she put her tierd boy to bed and retreated to her room. She pulled the bed down

grabing pillows and a warm blanket after as she lay there she wished inuyasha was safe and for once in

4 years since he had bin gone she cryed her self to sleep..

when she awoke she had heard fighting coming from out side. She walked out and asked what was wrong they both

turned to her and said a powerfull demon was heading towords this village and that they had come to ask miroku,

sango and herto come and slay the beast. she said that she would but she would to and tell miroku and sango.

After the men had left she didnt know what to do miroku and sango had left 5 months ago to go up to sangos old

village so she figured she would go herself to investigate. After taking kioshi to keada's hut she grabed her

bow and arrows and headed out towards the forest. She looked around at first she had found tree branches broken

but at the time it only looked that it was an animal of some kind. kagome continued walking she started after

a feeling that some one was fallowing her she kept look over her sholder she just thought it was nothing so she

brushed it off. she desided to head back. she desided to walk to the sacred tree just this once while

she was near. She walked towards the tree she remembered all those times with inuyasha she let tears fall

"why didnt you ever come back" she said to the tree. sudennly she heard the bushes moved behind her she looked

but saw nothing she raised her bow and arrow yelling for what ever it was to move out and come out.

but nothing came so she lowerd her bow and and signed "i wish it had bin inu-yasha" she then walked off.  
the wind begain to pick up as deman wih red eyes appered fallowing her. she never once turned around but she new

it was there watching her. she built up her power waiting for it to strick she would hit it with anormuse power but .  
as she turned to strick her eyes became wide standing there was nun other then her one love Inu-yasha...... 


End file.
